


Wildest Moments

by figjam_fics



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figjam_fics/pseuds/figjam_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Ash reminisce, but Ashley finds Kev's not the same man he was in 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2013.

It had been a long time since he last saw Ashley.

It was probably back when he was captain and Ash had come along to training in India. Kevin was exhausted following a long, drawn-out argument with Peter Moores and dealing with the fall-out of a team tired of rigorous training sessions after every day’s play.

And there had been Ashley, ever-reliable Ashley, appearing unannounced at training in his shorts and calming voice and Kevin had felt himself drawn toward him. Resting his head on Ashley’s shoulder, he silently begged him for help.

He didn’t receive it.

That was a long time ago now, and Kevin still felt that maybe if he had spoken to Ashley about what was going on, that the older man may have helped prevent the events that led to Kevin losing the captaincy.

But now Ashley was back in India in charge of the One Day side, and he had knocked on Kevin’s door asking if they could have a quick chat.

Hours later, they were still sat on the bed, laughing about old times back in 2005 when Kevin had stupid hair and Ashley used to help him stumble to bed after a hard night’s partying.

Another hour of laughter and reminiscing passed and the second bottle of wine was finished, and Kevin rested his head against Ashley’s shoulder. They sat in companionable silence for a while, both relaxed, with the warm, fuzzy feeling from the wine in their heads.

But then Ashley spoke. “Kevin, are you okay with me being here?”

Kevin looked at him, frowning before opening a third bottle of wine. “Yeah, sure,” he said. “Ali was right with what he said. You’re like our dad.”

Ashley forced a smile.

“You always looked out for me, Ash,” Kevin continued. “Y’know, when the papers were giving me all that shit and when I didn’t fit in and when I got drunk. No one else did that for me. You just knew how to handle me. And I’m really grateful that you made the effort.”

Ashley smiled more genuinely this time as he let Kevin pour him another glass. “You were a good kid, Kev,” Ashley said.

Kevin grinned. “No I wasn’t. I was a complete shit.”

Ashley laughed warmly and sipped his wine before squeezing Kevin’s shoulder.

Silence descended on them again and Ashley quickly took back his hand.

“I wish you hadn’t been fucking Vaughany,” Kevin said after a while. “It used to piss me right off. You remember the times you used to come to my room and we’d sit and drink a bottle of wine or sink some beers? And you used to play Fifa with me ‘cause no one else would because I was so shit at it.”

“I used to lose on purpose,” Ashley murmured.

“I know,” Kevin laughed. “And loads of those times, I thought maybe you were going to kiss me. And you never did and after a while you went back to Vaughany, and for some fucking stupid reason my room always used to be next door and I could hear him moaning through the wall.”

Kevin put his glass down and looked Ashley squarely in the eyes. He watched as Ashley tried to hold his gaze, but found the eyes too piercing and looked away. Kevin firmly lifted Ashley’s chin, forcing him to look at him again.

“I knew you wanted to fuck me, Ash. But I’d never done that before, and I guess you knew that so you never tried anything. But I wanted you so badly.”

Kevin let go of Ashley face, picking up his glass again and taking a long swig. Ashley bit his lip, trying hard to ignore the stirring in his shorts, and the way Kevin’s arm was brushing against his as he lifted the glass to his lips.

“Look at me, Ashley,” Kevin said, his voice barely a whisper. “Look at me properly.”

Ashley took a deep breath before turning to study Kevin’s face. He noted the dark circles under the South African’s eyes. Dead eyes. The kind of eyes a man has when he has been let down too many times. But he saw lust in them too.

“Take me,” Kevin said simply. “The way you always wanted to. The way you couldn’t with him.”

Ashley glanced first at the door and then back at Kevin’s face. Fuck or flight, he thought, and it almost made him laugh. Instead, he silently took the wine glass out of Kevin’s hand. “Stand up. Take your clothes off, starting with your shirt,” he instructed.

Kevin let out a soft noise before moving from the bed. Ashley immediately missed Kevin’s warm skin against his arm, but that feeling only lasted a moment as he watched Kevin pull his t-shirt off.

Ashley’s eyes slowly moved from Kevin’s face and down over his torso and over his tattooed arms. He had never been the type to appreciate a tattoo, thinking them unsightly, but somehow their ugliness suited Kevin.

Kevin hooked his fingers into the waistband of his tracksuit trousers and slowly slid them down his thighs, before bending over to take them off. Ashley held Kevin’s eyes as he slid off his black boxers, and held his hand up to stop Kevin moving towards him.

He stared at the younger man’s sculpted body, his eyes tracing over the black lines of his tattoos, down to his navel, following the fine hair on his stomach down to his half-hard cock, down over his muscular thighs, skinny shins and bare feet.

As he looked back at Kevin’s face, he expected to see some apprehension in his eyes at being told to stand completely naked and exposed. Instead, Ashley noted that he seemed completely comfortable, if not slightly bored.  

“Come over here,” Ashley directed, and Kevin walked back over to the bed, not sitting back down on it until Ashley nodded his head for him to do so.

It was all too easy, Ashley thought as he watched him do as he was told, to direct a man who thrived on control and domination to do exactly as instructed with no questions or hesitation.

For a few moments, Ashley remembered Kevin from eight years ago when he demanded more throw downs in the nets, standing precociously with a hand on his hip with an aggressive sneer on his lips.

And all they had ever needed to do to make him shut the fuck up was to tell him to strip and he would obey every instruction they gave him.

Ashley pulled down his shorts and boxers, wrapping his long fingers around the back of Kevin’s neck and guiding his face down towards his crotch. Kevin obliged immediately, and Ashley closed his eyes as he felt his tight mouth wrap around him. He had a skilled tongue, the older man noted as he let the sensations wash over him, his hand wrapped tightly in Kevin’s dark but greying hair.

He listened to Kevin’s soft moans as Ashley pushed up into his willing mouth Ashley let his own quiet noise pass his lips, stroking the side of the South African’s neck and back up to brush over his cheek.

“Stop,” Ashley finally murmured, and opened his eyes as Kevin lifted his mouth. “Lie down on your front for me.”

Ashley watched as Kevin did as requested, and took a few moments to study his back. He noted, with some disgust, the faint trace of scratches along his shoulder blade. Ashley traced the marks with his fingertips, and decided they were made by the nails of another man.

He grew angry at the twinge of jealousy that came across him, as though he had been stupid enough to believe he had been the first for a long time. Those scratches were not old, and it made Ashley question who it had been.

But before he had time to debate it too much, Kevin looked over his shoulder at him and Ashley glanced quickly down at the batsman’s arse. He kept looking until Kevin put his head back down against the pillow, moving his hips slightly to get some friction against the sheets.

Ashley’s hand came down firmly against his arse cheek – harder than he had intended – and Kevin let out a loud gasp.

“Stop moving,” Ashley told him sternly, although he soothingly rubbed the red mark he had left behind.

Kevin whimpered softly, a sound Ashley never imagined him capable of making, but he stopped moving nonetheless. Ashley reached over to the bedside cabinet, certain there must be lube in there somewhere.

He stared in surprise at the number of sex toys and condoms on offer as he opened the drawer, all located messily in an open shoebox.

It made him wonder that if Kevin truly had been a virgin back when Ashley was still in the England side, what had happened between then and now, how many men Kevin had let inside him and how many of those he actually had cared for.

As Ashley searched through the box, he wondered what would have happened if he’d done what he and Kevin had both wanted all that time ago.

But Vaughany had been everything to him at the time, and although he never delivered in the way Ashley had wanted him to in the bedroom department, Ashley relied on him for everything else.  

Kevin had always been an arrogant little shit, and Ashley had never wanted him for anything other than a quick fuck. And he had always believed Kevin was worth more than that. However, as he retrieved the lube and began to coat his fingers, watching Kevin tremble beneath him, he wondered if Kevin believed that about himself.

He forgot his own thoughts as he eased his index finger into Kevin’s tight hole, feeling the muscles push back against the intrusion before relaxing. He listened to Kevin’s quiet, wanton moans as he moved his finger slowly in and out of him.

“More,” Kevin whispered, and Ashley obliged, stroking his hand down the back of the younger man’s thighs.

He could sit like this for hours, Ashley realised as he scissored his fingers and listened to Kevin’s loud groan, just pushing Kevin close to the edge with his fingers and listening to those sounds.

He flicked his finger against Kevin’s spot, and Kevin bucked his hips in surprise, crying out and gripping onto the pillow. Ashley pulled out his fingers, grabbing a condom from the shoebox.

He stared down at Kevin and contemplated if he really wanted to take him like this, or whether he would rather turn him over, kiss his face and move tortuously slowly, feeling every shudder and breathing in every soft sound.  

But then he remembered Kevin’s words. ‘Take me. The way you always wanted to. The way you couldn’t with him’.

Ashley’s mind flicked to Michael, to all the ways the Yorkshireman had tried to please him, but could never quite fulfil. Ashley gripped Kevin’s hips, angling his body, before thrusting hard inside him.

Kevin gasped, and Ashley felt him tense slightly, but rather than giving him a few moments to relax, Ashley started moving, digging his nails into Kevin’s hip and promising himself that the next person to get inside Kevin would see them and get jealous just like he had over those scratches.

Ashley looked up at the shoulder blade, eyed the marks before dragging his own nails over the same lines, refreshing the marks to make Kevin his own.  

Kevin had begun to move with him, urging Ashley to fuck him harder, gasping loudly as the older man slapped his arse. They moved together, Ashley matching Kevin’s noises, not caring if anyone heard them. Hoping that someone did.

Kevin knew just the ways to move his body, to tense and un-tense his muscles. He knew the sounds to make, the words to say and just as Ashley thought he couldn’t take it anymore, he felt Kevin shudder as he came, breathing heavily.

Ashley came moments later, holding Kevin’s hips tightly, before they collapsed down onto the bed.

“Ew,” Ashley heard Kevin mutter and Ashley laughed quietly to himself. Kevin looked over his shoulder and grinned. “You made me land in the wet spot.”

Ashley smiled and pulled out of him. He stood up to clean himself before lying back down on the bed and looking over at Kevin.

“I was better than him, right?” Kevin asked.

Ashley just nodded. Kevin turned onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. "You can go now. Thanks, Ash.”

Ashley turned at him in surprise, but found Kevin wouldn’t look at him. Ashley grabbed his clothes and didn’t say a word as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

For what was to become the second of many times that tour, he wondered why he hadn’t just fucked Kevin all that time ago.

It had been a long time since Kevin had last seen Ashley.

When he had first met him, Kevin had been a carefree spirit, temperamental, yes, but desperate to please. When Ashley came to the training session when he was captain, Kevin had silently begged him for help, but found none.

Since then he’d hardened. He didn’t give much of a shit anymore.

Now he’d had Ashley, he’d pleased everyone there was left to please in the only way that he’d learnt how.  

No one cared about match-winning hundreds, no one noticed the long hours of practice in the nets, no one laughed at his lame attempts at jokes.

But when Kevin lay naked on clean sheets, they all paid him the attention he deserved sooner or later.  


End file.
